


Uncle Grandpa And Space Ghost Get Lost

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Uncle Grandpa
Genre: Being Lost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Grandpa and Space Ghost get it on with each other while trying to make it back to civilization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Uncle Grandpa and Space Ghost looked at each other as the two were lost in the woods, with neither of them knowing what to do as it was dark, stormy, and pretty cold.

"G-gee, I wish I had my random powers activated," Uncle Grandpa stated as he turned to Space Ghost. "But I turned them off so I could prove a point to Pizza Steve that I don't need to be magic to have fun."

'Well this is just great." Space Ghost commented as he folded his arms together, sighing. "How are we gonna make out? I already tried flying around to find an exit, but it just leads me back here!"

Suddenly the booming thunder got louder and harsher as both Uncle Grandpa and Space Ghost screamed, holding onto each other dearly as they had no idea what to do. It came boiling down to the one thing they could rely on... sex.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Uncle Grandpa crew inside the RV...

"Where's Uncle G?" Pizza Steve asked while munching on some pizzas.

Mr. Gus, who was doing some training with Dry Bowse,r shrugged while shaking his head. "How should I know? I was practicing?"

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared as she was licking herself to be clean.

"Well yeah, that's something he might do..." Dry Bowser added, being reduced to a pile of bones after Mr. Gus punched him in the hollow ribs that would be his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Space Ghost," Uncle Grandpa started as he was writing some notes for himself.

Space Ghost took a glance at Uncle Grandpa after getting a good glimpse of his own butt cheeks. "Hmmm? What is it?"

"How do you like your body? Medium, well done, or overcooked?" Uncle Grandpa stated as he began seasoning Space Ghost with salt.

"...I'm undercooked, just for you big guy." Space Ghost stated as he sexually poured butter all over Uncle Grandpa, with the two proceeding to kiss each other like crazy.

Luckily for them, no one else was around. Because that would just be wrong. And embarrassing. Haha.

* * *

"This is good." Zorak stated as he was relaxing on the table usually reserved for Space Ghost, his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"I hear you on that one." Moltar added while playing some random videogames on his computer monitor.

Dry Bowser, who was cleaning up the studio, glanced at the two prisoners as he placed his right boney hand on his hip. "I assume neither of you care about your talk show host, huh?" He murmured as he noticed that Zorak and Moltar nodded in response as their answers to his question.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, have you guys seen Uncle Grandpa?" Mr. Gus asked Moltar and Zorak, with the Uncle Grandpa RV parked inside the Coast to Coast studio set within the Ghost Planet industries building.

"...no. We haven't seen Space Ghost either." Moltar remarked as he flipped through his green book.

"Yeah, and good riddance. I've been able to practice my guitar lessons without that fool, Tad, holding me back." Zorak remarked as he then begun to play a wicked guitar solo.

"Sick moves, bro!" Pizza Steve exclaimed as he was happy to encourage Zorak in the guitar playing, playing with his own cheese covered guitar.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared loudly as she just wanted some milk, but couldn't get it since Uncle Grandpa wasn't around. Brak walked towards her, and the two looked into each others' eyes.

"...you look so purty." Brak stated as he placed various fruits on his head.

Mr. Gus: So, what do you guys do for fun?

Moltar: ...well, I push levers, and mess with lava. And read.

Zorak: I do property damage.

Pizza Steve: Cool to the zone, brosepth. I lift weights.

Mr. Gus: No you don't.

Pizza Steve: Shush! Don't ruin my moment of awesome, you old bag of bones!

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger: (roars)

Brak: Oh, so you're like Chewie! (roars like Chewbacca)

It was then that Dry Bowser crashed down through the ceiling, with everyone glancing at him in confusion as they had no idea what was going on.

Dry Bowser: (while broken apart in separate pieces) Don't ask.


End file.
